


No Regrets

by geeky_ramblings



Series: Rebirth [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Choices, Major Character Injury, Multi, Werewolf Turning, the bite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 14:19:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/862980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeky_ramblings/pseuds/geeky_ramblings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once the choice was given and a decision was made, there was no turning back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Regrets

Once the choice was given and a decision was made, there was no turning back. Either he could live or he could die that was John Stilinski's dilemma as he laid there on the forest floor bleeding to death. He knew that even if he took the bite, there was still a possibility of his demise. Still, he was also aware that he could not leave Stiles alone in the world; not just yet. He couldn't do that to his son especially not when Stiles' wounds were still fresh from his mother's death.

So by the time Derek arrived, the decision was made and John received the bite. The change itself was like a death to one's humanity. The Sheriff could feel himself become something more that what he was. His nails lengthened and his teeth sharpened as John eyes glowed yellow. This wasn't John Stilinski, human father and lover but in his place was a brand new Beta. Somehow, he was stronger, better than what he was. John would be a fine addition to the Hale pack once Derek was done training him. He knew it would be a long and arduous journey but John was ready for it. He couldn't undo what was done. He didn't want to.

He had made his choice and there was no going back. Yet, John couldn't regret it, especially not when he was still alive. He knew being a werewolf would not be easy and thing might change with his two lovers, Peter and Chris, but accepting the bite had been worth it. Just by knowing that he wouldn't be leaving Stiles alone in the world, John had made the right choice.

Death had come for John Stilinski but it hadn't won and Stiles still had a father.


End file.
